Dirty talk
by sweetytweety8
Summary: What happens when late night phone call from Castle turns into a lot more than a regular talk? Read and find out.


**AN: Castle is on a book signing tour and Kate has to work so she can't go with him. So they have to be separated for a few days. Read and find what happens when late night phone call from Castle turns into a lot more than a regular talk. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

 **Dirty talk**

It was late night and Kate Beckett was lying on the couch when she saw that Castle was calling her. She took the phone in her hands and eagerly answered it.

"Hey." She heard Castle's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey," she answered and couldn't help but smile just by hearing his voice.

"How is it going?" He asked her.

"Good. How are you?" She asked him back. She was glad to hear him again even though they had been talking all day long during her coffee breaks. But she still missed him so very much.

"Well, my hand is aching but I'll survive," he informed her.

"Oh?" She asked, intrigued.

"From all the autographs that I signed today," he clarified and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, of course..." she answered, biting hard her lower lip with frustration. She felt a bit embarrassed from her misunderstanding. The worst part was that Castle obviously knew her well enough to know what she thought about. She heard his chuckle loud and clear. But she blamed the late night for her not-so-pure thoughts.

"Hey, I know it's late but I just called to hear your voice before I go to bed. I wanted to wish you good night."

"Castle, that is so sweet." She said, smiling by his words.

"I wanted your voice be the last thing that I hear," he added sweetly.

"Yeah, me too. But I'd rather see you in person," she said and she really meant it. She really missed him and wanted to see him already. She really wished she could.

"Don't tempt me," he answered and sighed with frustration. For her it was really hard not being able to see him. Obviously it was really hard for him as well, judging by his words and his tone. She could tell that he missed her as well.

"I miss you so much," she confessed to him truthfully, sighting.

"Me too," he answered back. "What are you doing now?"

"I was going to take a shower and go to bed. But for now I am just lying on the couch," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, the couch. That brings some memories... Remember the last time we did it on the couch? Hm?"

Kate closed her eyes, sighting. After a few seconds of consideration she answered, "Yes. I remember." She smiled at the memory, thinking back. "We almost broke it," she said, laughing, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. So your memories are pretty vivid, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say so," she answered him. "And then we did it in the bathroom," she said after a few moments of silence. It felt nice remembering all the things that had happened when Castle was with her.

"Oh, the bathroom," he said slowly as he was just remembering everything. "That definitely didn't go as smooth as some might expect."

"Yeah, it was kind of slippery," she said, remembering every second of it.

"And not just your naked soapy body," he added as she put her hand on her forehead from embarrassment, smiling.

"Gee, is there a place we haven't done it?" She asked nervously, biting her fingernail.

"Well, on the floor for instance." He suggested and she thought about it for a minute.

"Well, there's plenty of time. But it sounds a bit rough... The floor I mean," she clarified as he chuckled.

"The desk was rough, too. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. But we used cushions, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Yeah," he said. Then he fell silent for a while.

"Are you still there?" She asked after a few seconds in which she wondered whether he was just thinking about something or probably just fell asleep since it was so late.

"Yeah," he answered back immediately. "I was just listening to your breathing. It got heavier when I mentioned the couch and you know..."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really," he answered back. "I am glad that my voice gets your breathing shallow," he said as Kate chuckled slightly, a bit embarrassed by his statement. But she didn't respond. She knew him pretty well and could see the smug smile on his face in her mind. "Imagine have I been there, with you..." he started saying.

"Castle, it's getting late..." she started saying, interrupting him.

"Come on, Kate. Don't you wanna know what you are going to miss?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"What are you wearing right now?" he asked her and she couldn't help but wonder why.

She looked down at herself as if to check for herself and make sure. Then she answered him, "A shirt and pants. Why?"

"I am just trying to imagine you, that's all," he confessed. "The way you are looking, what you are doing. The way you are lying on the couch."

"Well, I must look awful cause I am really tired. I had a rough day at work," she stated, massaging her forehead. She had a bad day and all she wanted at that moment was to get some sleep.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" He asked, sounding concerned about her. She immediately detected the worry in his voice.

"No. Not really," she reassured him.

"Too bad that tomorrow I won't be able to make you feel better. To help you relax. And not just tomorrow. Tonight too. I wish I was there so I could help you relax."

Kate didn't say anything. She just moved slightly to get more comfortable on the couch. She knew where Castle was heading and what exactly he was trying to do. She just wasn't sure that she wanted it, too. She wasn't really in a mood for anything at that very moment.

"Kate, I can't stop thinking about you. And about how much I wanna kiss you right now."

"Castle," she warned. She didn't want that. Not right now. Not when he was so far away. There was no pint. He should know that very well.

"Don't Castle me. Do you know how hard it is?"

"What?" Kate asked, surprised. She had an idea how hard it could get but was he really talking about it, it?

"How hard is to be here, all alone, without you." He said, and she sighted.

"Yeah, I am having a hard time, too." She answered back and mentally scolded herself for her dirty mind.

"I know how you feel. I know pretty well... In fact, I've been dreaming about that, wondering how you'd feel for so long." He lowered his voice and the way he pronounced every word became huskier and slower, making it sound so dirty. "How your naked skin would feel against my hand. How you'd taste... And now I know you so damn well, Kate. I know every single spot and every inch of your body. I know how to make you relax. Make you feel better just with my hands... Or my mouth."

"Castle, please, don't start again," she said and sighted with frustration. That wasn't fair. He was so, so far away from her. He just wasn't being fair to her. How he could talk so dirty to her when he wasn't there with her? When she couldn't see him or touch him? What was the point when she couldn't feel him?

"You know that spot on your neck?"

"What spot?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She thought he was finally changing the subject and felt a bit relieved.

"You know, the little spot on your neck just below your ear?"

"Oh yeah, there."

"I can't stop thinking about how much I wanna kiss it right now," he confessed, his voice huskier than before as she shivered involuntary just by the thought. "If I were there with you, I would move your hair out of the way and just kiss it."

"Castle, just stop. Please," she begged, hoping he wouldn't notice the raspiness in her voice.

"I would brush my lips against it. Not hard or anything. Just barely brushing it," he said and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing even. "And then maybe, I would unbutton your shirt."

"Castle," she begged once again, biting her lip.

"Button by button," he continued telling her, talking slowly and seductively.

"You're going too far," she stated as she was trying to sound nonchalant. Untouched by his words.

"Then I would place baby kisses all down your spine," he continued anyway, despite her little protest.

"Rick," she said his name but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I am not going too far, this is just the beginning, Kate" he informed her.

"Don't do that, please," she begged him through the phone. "It's a torture."

"Then, I don't know... I would place some small kisses on your belly," he started talking to her so softly and real slow. She closed her eyes and arched her neck, imagining his words. Imagining his kisses, the way his soft lips would feel against her naked skin. She felt a clench deep inside her belly. A craving that she needed to follow.

"I would kiss your belly slowly, getting a bit more passionate with each kiss that I place there..." She was holding her breath in anticipation and was getting kind of impatient to hear his sexy words. "I'd touch your belly just with the tip of my fingers, making it tremble with desire and then I'd place wet kisses all over your naked skin exactly where I have touched you." Her craving was getting stronger with every word that Castle pronounced oh-so slowly and huskily. She could see the picture clearly in her mind and tried to imagine his words - how it would feel to have his hot mouth on her belly. She could feel his hands on her skin. She just couldn't help it. At first, she tried to ignore it, pretend it didn't exist; she tried telling herself she wasn't in a mood for it and act nonchalant if front of Castle even though his words were turning her on so very badly. There was no denying that. Not anymore. So she started unbuttoning her shirt slowly and hesitantly, holding the phone with her other hand.

Then he must have heard her heavy breathing because he stopped talking. "Kate, are you still there?" He asked after a few moments of silence. "I can hear your breathing. I know you're there so say something, will you?"

"Oh, Richard... Rick, Rick, Rick." She pronounced his name slowly a couple of times, thinking what to say to him. She didn't know. Not anymore. She knew he was gone for just a couple of days so it wasn't such a big deal. Or at least it shouldn't be. After all, she wasn't a horny teenager who couldn't wait for her boyfriend to come back. She could survive without sex for a few days. It seemed that way but not anymore because now she felt exactly like a teenager. A very horny one who got turned on so easily that she even couldn't believe it herself.

"Kate," he said and made a small pause, "will you unbutton your shirt?" He asked her, making a plead that sounded so dirty to her with his raspy seductive voice which was already filled with lust.

"I already did that," she confessed guiltily, biting her lower lip from both embarrassment and excitement.

"So... you want me to continue?" He asked, uncertain.

She made a sound, something between a whimper and chuckle and bit her lip from embarrassment. That obviously answered his question because he continued:

"So, then what are you doing now?" he asked huskily and she knew there was no way out of his question.

"I am touching my belly and imagining the way you'd kiss it, the way your lips would feel there," she confessed sincerely and he groaned in her ear. She was just slightly embarrassed because it felt a bit weird doing such things when he wasn't there. When she couldn't see him and feel him.

"And how does it feel?" He asked, his voice getting deeper and she swallowed, wetting her suddenly dry lips.

"Well, my hands are a bit clod so...I don't...I don't know..." she talked sincerely and trailed off, not knowing what she was supposed to say to him, feeling a bit silly about it. The whole situation was a bit weird but very exciting and oh-so turning on.

"Don't worry, I would warm them up for you," he stated, leaving her time to calm down. "Then I would take your shirt off and just... drop it on the floor," he said and she hurried to do exactly what he told her. So she just took her shirt off very quickly and threw it away.

"And then?" she asked, panting from her quick and urgent movements. She threw herself on the couch again, landing flatly on her back.

"Did you take it off?" He asked, his voice uneven.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling. "And it landed on the lamp as I threw it away but actually, it doesn't really matter."

He chuckled in a response. "Are you naked underneath?" He asked, this time he sounded more serious.

"I have my bra on but I can take it off if you want me to."

"If I were there," he started saying, "I would unhook it and plant some kisses behind your neck as I do it. Just a few small kisses until I go down your spine."

Kate was already half-naked, the minute he started talking to her, listening intently to his voice with her eyes closed.

"Then I would plant wet kisses all over your shoulders, very slow but persistent ones... I would go all over you spine very slowly and kiss every single spot there."

Kate shivered with excitement just imaging his words. Rick wasn't playing fair. He knew how much she loved being kissed on her spine. Now she definitely felt more relaxed, listening to his voice calmly, breathing hard from excitement.

"Kate, are you listening? And.. are you...you know... are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah," Kate breathed out raspily. "Please, continue," she begged, eager to hear more.

"I would start with your belly and I'd work my way up. Slowly, deliberately, placing kisses all over your naked skin. Then I would start kissing your breasts, licking your nipples, taking them in my mouth; each one at a time. Are they already hard and erected, Kate?"

"Yess," she answered, teasing her nipples as he was talking to her, picturing him doing what he was describing in her mind.

"I would lick your hard nipple, making it even harder in my mouth. Then I'd start kissing it, taking it in my mouth, tugging it. Not too hard...I'd tug it lightly, just the way you like it, Kate."

"Mmm," she couldn't help but moan, tugging her own nipple, each one at a time. At first she had her doubts about phone sex and thought it was kind of wrong because she couldn't see him and so she couldn't see the appeal. But now it definitely felt so right. It felt so right and really good touching herself, teasing her body while listening to Castle's dirty words. She forgot all of her worries and just indulged herself in the moment. She thought for a moment and couldn't help but wonder about something.

"Rick?" She called his name, wanting to ask him straightforwardly because it was driving her crazy.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... uhm..."

"Yess, Kate" he hissed in a response as he just had read her mind. "I am touching myself, too."

"Mmmhm," she purred, imagining the picture of him stroking himself in her mind.

"Kate, I love hearing your voice," he stated calmly. "Especially your moans... Just the thought of you touching yourself could get me off."

"Ooh, Rick. Please, don't stop!" she begged him. She definitely wanted more. More of his husky voice. More of his dirty words. She just needed more.

"I would slowly take off your pants, kissing your belly as I do it," he was talking slowly again as she slid her own hand down her pants. "Then I'd take them off along with your wet panties."

"Mmmhm," she hummed with appreciation as she touched herself there, feeling the wetness spread all over her panties.

"Are your panties dripping wet, Kate?"

"Yesss," she answered and he groaned in response. She hurriedly took her pants off along with her panties, kicking them off the couch. She couldn't care less about her clothes or the mess she was doing. All she cared about was Castle. She was thinking only about him and his deep husky voice. She closed her eyes again, imagining him there. She could see him clearly in her mind, doing all the things he was describing to her in such details.

"Oohh, I just knew that they were dripping wet. You're always dripping wet for me, aren't you, Kate?" he said and the way he purred her name in the end made her stomach clench with desire.

"Mmmm," she moaned in a response. "Yeah," she confirmed breathily, teasing herself.

"I would spread your legs and start kissing your thighs. I'd start with very slow and tender kisses, going up and down, kissing every inch of your skin. Then I'd pick up the pace, going a bit faster and rougher, biting your thigh, teasing you, grazing it with my teeth."

"Oooh, Rick," she moaned his name as she was stroking herself slowly, listening intently to every word he said.

"Oohh, I love it when you moan my name, Kate. Do it again," he begged, groaning in her ear.

"Rick," she repeated, biting her lower lip.

"Then I'd go down on you," he continued. "I'd lick your outer lips with the tip of my tongue, just barely brushing your sensitive skin there. Then once you were begging, Kate, because I wouldn't stop until you were begging me for more, I'd finally take pity on your desperate pleads and lick whenever you want me to. I'd lick your clit with my tongue, making you scream my name.

"Oh, Castle!" She screamed his name when he finished his sentence, teasing her clit with her fingers, gasping with pleasure.

"I'd tease your clit with slow circulars movements... I wouldn't set a rhythm or anything. I'd just go slow, then a bit faster and then again I'd slow down the pace, teasing you without stopping even for a second."

"Mmm, Rick," she moaned his name with satisfaction, "don't stop," she gasped out.

"Then I'd thrust my finger inside you painfully slowly, letting you feel every inch of it," he told her and she immediately did as he said, thrusting her own finger very slowly, imagining it was his. She hissed and curled her toes, feeling the pleasure of his slow teasing words and her lone finger inside her.

"Kate, did you do that?"

"Yess," she hissed in an answer, moving her finger inside her very slowly, teasing herself.

"Would you do something for me, Kate?"

"Anything," she answered without hesitation.

"Would you lick it off?"

"What?" she asked, surprised by his request.

"Would you put your finger in your mouth and lick it off? Would you taste yourself for me, Kate?"

"I don't-"

"Please," he cut her off. She noticed the desperation and frustration mixed with lust in his tone. So she had to do it. She didn't hesitate a lot.

"Okay," she agreed and slowly took her hand to her mouth. She licked her finger hesitantly just with the tip of her tongue. She thought for a second about Castle and that she would do anything for him so she immediately put her finger in her mouth and sucked it, making sure Castle was hearing every second of it.

"I did it," she declared naughtily, smiling at herself. She felt such a rush doing all the dirty things he that told her to do through the phone.

"Ohh fuck! Kate, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Mmmhm," she confirmed, half-moaning at him. She had an idea and not just one.

"Kate, are you stroking yourself?"

"Yess, Rick. Please don't stop talking to me," she begged, sliding her hand between her legs once again and then she continued stroking herself, imagining him.

"Does it feel good?"

"Ooh, yeah," she moaned in the phone, arching her head in pleasure of her own fingers. She was setting up the pace, going faster and harder, getting closer to the edge.

"Mmmm. I love the sounds you're making, Kate. Your moans and pleads... your ragged breathing and the way you grunt. Mmmmh... I love it when you're out of control... Are you getting close, Kate?"

"Yess, Rick. Oh, please. Fuck!"

"Please what, Kate?"

"Please, don't stop. Please."

"I know how to touch you and what to do with your body to make you writhe in pleasure, scream my name and beg for more. I know how to make you go crazy, Kate. Are you getting wild, Kate?"

"Yess," she moaned with pleasure.

"I could tell," he noted, his voice shaky but still had his usual cocky demeanor. "Would you come for me, Kate?"

"Yes. Please... Just don't stop talking," she gasped out, breathless.

"I'd thrust myself into you, let you feel every single inch of me. I'd do it slowly and steadily just to tease you because I know how impatient you get. But you know that I like torturing you." He chuckled naughtily and continued.

He was talking to her, describing every single detail that he would like to do to her while she was stroking herself, moaning and cursing under her breath. He didn't stop until she came apart with a loud scream of his name as he was cursing under his breath.

"Kate, did you...?"

"Yeah," she answered. "And you...too?

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, I did."

"I am glad we... talked."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "me too." After a small pause he broke the long silence: "Kate, do you know what I am thinking about?"

"About what?"

"About the next time. I want to repeat that but next time we'll do it in person."

"You want dirty talking? Next time is my turn," she stated with a content smile on her face.

"No, no. No. I mean yes... Yes to your suggestion but no, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that next time I wanna watch."

"Watch what?" she asked. She had to make sure what exactly he meant with his statement. That he was thinking about the same thing.

"I wanna watch how you masturbate, Kate. I wanna watch you pleasure yourself, touch yourself, tease yourself but this time in person. Will you do that for me, Kate?"

"Yes," she agreed, biting her lips with excitement.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," she answered to him and touched her face, feeling the warmth of her blushed cheeks. She usually was so confident but now suddenly, she felt so shy even by the thought of Castle watching her while she masturbated. The idea seemed so arousing but at the same time she felt really nervous about it.

"I'll hold you on to that."

"Okay," she answered back.

"Good night, Kate... And sweet dreams."

"Good night."


End file.
